The Big Chair
by BevNPicard
Summary: A story written for a challenge; Jean-Luc and Beverly do the deed in the Captain's Chair.


Once a long, long time ago there was a challenge... this is my entry.

And coming from the home offices in There, Nebraska....the number one place for Bev and Jean-Luc to have Sex........

**THE BIG CHAIR **

M. Chelsea Mack

The Enterprise-E had docked at Starbase 168 eight hours ago. The ship was six months in space and Starfleet Headquarters was still celebrating its arrival in the Fleet. Because of this fact, Admiral Erickson had felt the need to throw a celebration for the Enterprise crew, upon their arrival. There was to be a dinner for the Senior staff and then a ball afterwards for the entire ship and the residence of the starbase.

Five hours after docking the Enterprise's senior staff was seated at a formal dinner with Admiral Erickson, several high ranking officials who happened to be on the Starbase and the admiral's immediate staff.

Jean-Luc Picard sat to the left of the Admiral, with Dr. Beverly Crusher sitting next to him. Jean-Luc had become quite short-tempered with the endless dinners and balls he was acquired to attend as the Enterprise's captain, he was finding it difficult to cover his distaste for such events. The only bright spot was the woman sitting next to him. He found it hard to believe that it had been less than a year since they had taken the step to becoming lovers. It still felt so new to him. And, Beverly still had the capability to render him speechless at the sight of her.

Tonight had been no exception. When he had arrived, dressed in Starfleet's finest, the door had slid open and the sight that had greeted him had made his jaw drop to the floor, but not a single word could come out. Beverly had looked absolutely breathtaking, her sunset hair had fallen in loose curls around her face and across her bare shoulders. She wore a dress Jean-Luc was positive should be banned in the Federation, for it made the blood rush from his brain to other parts of his body. The dress its self was simple enough, white, the hem cut high on her thigh, to reveal the creamy skin of her legs. Legs that Jean-Luc was sure went on to the end of the universe, he was positive he had never seen a better pair. The dress had thin straps, barely visible against her milky skin, with the neckline scooping down to reveal the top of her supple breasts. The dress clung to her like a second skin leaving nothing to Jean-Luc's imagination. Or to the imagination of anyone who was going to see her. He had never seen Beverly in anything as provocative as the outfit she had on now.

Beverly just laughed at him and smiled, "I'll take that look to mean you like the dress."

Jean-Luc shook himself from his self-imposed gawking and said, "Whether or not I like it is not what worries me. It's who else is going to like it that has me in a fit." Jean-Luc stammered over his words as he continued his appraisal.

Beverly put her hand in Jean-Luc's pulling him into her quarters and bringing him in for a kiss before the doors were even closed. Her taste lingered on his lips as she pulled away, "It's just a dress," she stated, her voice low and husky.

"You mean it's almost a dress," Jean-Luc countered.

"Do you expect me to sit through dinner with you sitting next to me in that?" He asked motioning to her dress.

"No," was all she said as she headed out the door and into the hallway.

To prove her 'no' Beverly sat beside him with a look of complete innocence on her face as her hand ran up his thigh and into his lap. Jean-Luc shivered at her touch and desperately tried to stay focused on the admiral's words instead of Beverly's hand. Jean-Luc finally leaned over to Beverly and whispered, "Wasn't the dress torture enough?"

Beverly whispered back, "If we have to be here, we might as well make it fun."

"I think you crossed the line between fun and madness," as he said the words, he felt Beverly's fingers on the zipper of his pants.

Before he could utter a word her hand was inside his pants. "Beverly, stop this now."

Beverly took her fork in her hand and began to eat, as her other hand continued to stroke him masterfully beneath the table. Beverly looked over at Jean-Luc and smiled. He sat stone still, trying not to let his pleasure escape his lips.

"Jean-Luc if you don't eat something, people will ask what's wrong."

He obediently picked up his fork and began to eat.

Dinner had been over for an hour and Jean-Luc was in desperate need of Beverly. She had brought him to the edge with her teasing through dinner and with every dance they had shared.

Beverly had spent most of the evening dancing with other people. But they had shared the last dance. Beverly had moved her body closely against his, her body rubbing softly against him. He had now come to the conclusion that he could no longer take anymore of her teasing. He needed all of her, and soon.

Jean-Luc moved across the room to Admiral Erickson and made an excuse to why he had to leave. Then he went up to Beverly, who was dancing with Will, he leaned into her and whispered, "Meet me on the bridge when your dance is finished."

"Okay," was all she said but her eyes shined with mischief and longing.

Captain Picard walked regally onto the bridge, asked the two crewmen how things were and then relieved them so that they could attend the festivities. The two crew acknowledged their thanks and then departed.

Jean-Luc entered his ready room, when he returned to the bridge five minutes later, Beverly was sitting in his chair, legs crossed and completely naked. "You wanted to see me, Captain?"

He was rendered speechless once again. Beverly laughed, "And you thought the dress was distracting."

Beverly stood up, walking over to Jean-Luc, "Did you enjoy your evening?"

"Besides being driven to the brink of insanity by a devilish redheaded woman, yes, I did enjoy my evening."

Before his sentence was complete, Beverly had removed his top. "You didn't like her games?"

"I liked her games, but, they still drove me to madness."

"Maybe that was the whole point."

They pulled each other close, hands running over each other's bodies, as their lips met. Jean-Luc brought his hands into her hair at the base of her neck, gently tugging until her neck was completely exposed to his mouth. He knew how sensitive her neck was to touch and he planned to use this knowledge to his full advantage. He placed light kisses on her neck, his tongue darting out and across her warm flesh.

He felt her body heat rise as her hands grasped for his waistband. Jean-Luc continued his teasing ministrations. Finally, Beverly screamed in frustration, "Jean-Luc, please get out of your clothes. I can't take this anymore."

Jean-Luc smiled a grin of devilish proportions, "My, my, Dr. Crusher you can dish it out, but, you can't take it. You teased me all night with your little games and you can't handle it for five minutes."

The challenge sparked in her eyes, she moved away from him, walking towards the turbo lift and her clothes. "I suppose I could just put my clothes back on and leave. Let's see how long you could handle that, " she smiled sweetly.

Jean-Luc came up behind her, nuzzling his face against her neck, as his hands snaked around her body. One hand went to her breast as the other one found its way between her legs.

Beverly let her head roll back to rest against his shoulder as her back braced her against Jean-Luc's chest. Jean-Luc brought her quickly and expertly to orgasm with his mouth and his hands. As the shock waves subsided, she stood there, pressed against him as he continued to massage her.

Jean-Luc caressed her ear with his voice. "Was that better? No more teasing."

She turned in his embrace and kissed him thoroughly.

"Much better, " she whispered as her hands pushed his pants and briefs down to his thighs.

Beverly maneuvered him to the Captain's chair and pushed him into it. She then knelt on the floor, removed his shoes and yanked his pants off so hard they flew from her grasp and across the bridge. She then took him by the thighs, pulling him until he rested on the edge of the seat. She stood up, again, and placed her hands on his chest, forcing him to lean back in the chair. Beverly climbed into Jean-Luc's lap, placing a leg on each side of him, she lowered herself down over his huge pulsing erection.

"I've always wanted to do this," she stated as she moved her hips against his body. "I just hadn't found the right captain."

Jean-Luc grabbed her around the waist, pulling her roughly against his body. He moved his hands down her stomach and in between them to caress her as her movements picked up speed and depth. He lifted his upper body to her neck, kissing his way to her mouth as she moved deliberately above him. Jean-Luc tongue matched the rhythm of her body as he explored the depths of her mouth.

The force of Beverly's orgasm pulled them both from the chair and they slid to the floor. Her movements never ceased as her body convulsed in pleasure. Jean-Luc continued to stroke her as his mouth found it's way to one of her breasts, he swirled it between his tongue and lips.

As Beverly came to orgasm again, Jean-Luc could no longer hold his release in. They both cried out in joy as they reached their climaxes together.

Jean-Luc lay on the bridge of his ship, completely naked, his head resting against the seat of the captain's chair with Beverly's body wrapped around him. She nuzzled her face against his as her hands massaged his arms. He moved his hands up and down her spine. Then murmured in her ear, "So, this is what being the captain is all about?"

THE END


End file.
